


What do you want from me?

by Goombella123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, i can't write happy romances so this is probably a little ooc but eh, i spell yuuri as yuri in this i forgot the extended sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombella123/pseuds/Goombella123
Summary: The one in which they're dating in all but name.Mild spoilers past episode 3.





	

“Viktor Nikiforov! Are you in a relationship with Yuri Katsuki?”

 

The reporter’s mic echoed loud in Viktor’s ears over the din of the conference room. It was yelled in Russian- nostalgic in that particular way, but harsh in it’s delivery. Nothing like the soft Japanese syllables he was used to hearing, or the slightly accented American-English of Yuri’s familiar voice.

 

It was a trap, of course- if he answered as close to the truth as he could, whether the public believed them to be dating or not, Viktor would be forced to out himself to the cameras, and the whole world. And he wasn’t prepared to do that. Not today. Not when he could be jeopardizing his and Yuri’s careers as skaters, not when Yuri was at his peak.

 

…

 

Still.

 

…Were they in a relationship?

 

The reporter’s question rattled him.

 

With a nervous “Mr Nikiforov?” and a microphone pressed closer to his face, Viktor snapped back into character.

 

“Sorry, no comment” He replied casually, like he hadn’t just spaced out for a good, full minute.

 

“Any other questions? Yes, you over there!”

 

\---

 

“Are we in a relationship?” Yuri blurts after the conference.

 

He’s clearly nervous- about what, Viktor isn’t sure. It can’t be his confession, or the question; Viktor already knows, has known for a long time that Yuri felt… something for him.

Clearly, he returned whatever that was, too, but the nuances of it…

Viktor stops once again to consider his next move.

 

“You refused, before, when I offered.” He says slowly. “On the beach, I thought things were pretty clear”.

 

It wasn’t quite a rejection.

 

Yuri shakes his head, and Viktor leans in, morbidly curious.

 

“No- I refused for you to play a role, Viktor. That’s… different.” He explained.

 

Viktor tilted his head, confused. Yuri exhaled.

 

“Like… when said I need to perform Eros and myself, not as a woman or a Pork cutlet bowl, to- seduce you-“ He continued.

 

“when I said ‘no’ I meant- I don’t…”

 

Yuri stopped for a moment, searching for the right words. The right way to put this in a language they both understood.

 

“I don’t want you to pretend to be something you’re not for my sake” He concluded.

 

Viktor stared at him blankly.

 

Adjjusting his glasses, Yuri chuckled nervously, without humor, and awkward. “It’s…”

 

Viktor turned his gaze away.

 

“It’s complicated, right?”

 

Yuri deflated.

“…Y-yeah. I’m… sorry.” He murmured.

 

Viktor sighed.

 

Though he was a little hurt, Viktor understood. He wasn’t ready. Or, he was scared. That was what Yuri was like. Always anxious underneath, and there was sometimes something endearing about that. But here, it became frustrating. His hesitance left Viktor hanging, waiting for him to say… something. Anything.

 

The question wasn’t answered.

 

Viktor sighed. He looked at Yuri, shrinking under his quiet gaze, and linked their hands together.

 

“Yuri” he said blankly. His eyes cold where his hands met warmth and longing on his part, and Yuri mete with a mutual respect and comfortability.

 

“…What do you want?” Viktor said.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

A breath passed, then two. Moments went by. Months. A year, god knows how long. Time blended.

 

Viktor could live his whole life waiting if he had to, hands joined with Yuri’s like this. It was frustrating, sure, but he swears he doesn’t mind- over and over, and maybe neither of them will ever be ready, but there’s too much between them to just end it.

 

Yuri hesitated, and he doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry nothing i write is happy. i guess i use writing to vent even when i don't mean to.
> 
> i'll call yall back when i get some positive romantic experiences
> 
> also i wrote this at 2am which is why it's short


End file.
